


Men Make Passes

by esteefee



Series: Mensa AU [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mensa, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaffsie's prompt: John/Ronon: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Make Passes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/gifts).



"Look," the Sheppard guy said, his voice rising comically, "the scroll plainly says _uhm allef at KA sat,_ not _RA_ _sat._ That's a ten in base ten, or fourteen in base six."

"It's a 'ra.'  Look again." Ronon leaned back and stretched.  He was enjoying this a lot - he was glad Sateda had sent him on this exchange program. These Atlanteans had a terrific lab and some smart scientists, even if they were a little backward insisting on using base ten for their calculations when most of their new technology was written in six.

Sheppard had fallen silent and was staring at his chest. Ronon let his arms drop and smiled to himself. So, maybe there was even more fun in his future.

"I, uh. It's true I'm not wearing my glasses," Sheppard said.

"You mean there's something wrong with your eyes? Why aren't you wearing them then?" Sometimes - rarely - Satedans had vision problems and wore refractive lenses. They were an exotic curiosity.

Sheppard was turning red. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of lenses with heavy black frames and slipped them on. They made his green eyes swim larger - Ronon could see the other colors in there more clearly, blues and grays and browns.  Fascinating.

He leaned closer to look. 

Sheppard stuttered, "Um, I - most people think I look -"

"Exotic. Attractive," Ronon said. "I can see why you wouldn't want the distraction."

Sheppard lunged forward and kissed him.

Later, Ronon made him admit it was a 'ra' after all.  Not that Sheppard seemed to mind very much.

_End._

 


End file.
